Liam & Alice xx
by i Am Aphrodite
Summary: a short story about me and Liam going to the dance 3


**LoL, My first Fan-Fic :P**

**The Name's ****_Payne_****, ****_Alice Payne._**

"_Hurry up_, I can already see the car! _Oh crap_, it's stopping. _HURRY UP_!" Jaihne rushed over to me and made a longing face. "You look beautiful, _NOW CAN WE GO_?"

"What if he doesn't like it. _Oh no,_ what if he thinks it's _UGLY_." I looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Well if he does think think it's ugly," I stared at her "which he _WON'T_, he's blind. Now come let's go." She rushed over to me and grabbed my hand. I was pulled down the staircase and almost tripped over my high heels. _I hate high heels. Ugh, I wish I could have worn sneakers_.

"_ALICE!_ Stop tripping and let's go." As we walked into the kitchen the doorbell rang. "I wish I could look half as pretty as you do Jaihne." "Stop _admiring_ my sexiness and let's answer it. We can't keep our dates waiting."

_Dates._ The word echoed inside my head. Liam had really asked me to the Winter Dance. Liam Payne, one of the five members in our school's band. The other members, Niall, Zayn, Louis and Harry were going with other girls. Zayn was going with Jaihne, my "wifey". Louis was going with Mia, my bestie. I honestly can't remember who Harry and Niall were going with. Maybe they were going with each other?

I couldn't help but chuckle a little at the thought of it. A group of girls were always drooling over Niall because he is, I have to admit, _HOT_. And well, Harry had nice hair.

As Jaihne dragged me to the door I took a deep breath. _Would he like my dress? What does he look like? I think I might faint. Even if I did faint, I'm sure he'd catch me._

I slowly opened the door and froze. Two tall gods were looking down on two of the most average girls in town. _Oh Jesus give me strength_. Liam looked down on me and I bit my lip. His mouth opened a little but he didn't say anything. _Oh no._

"Enjoying the view, Liam?" Jaihne was already playing with Zayn's tie as he twisted her hair around his finger. Liam coughed a little then spoke, "Wow… Alice you look-" Zayn butted in before Liam could finish his sentence "Sexy."

He grinned as he looked up and down me and I gave him a _back-off-your-girlfriend-is-right-in-front-of-you_ look. Jaihne gave him a little slap and I finally said to the tall brown haired god, "You look nice, now let's go?" Personally I found it a little awkward standing there on my porch staring at this boy.

I slow slid my hand into Liam's big one. It was so warm and I never wanted to let go. And well, I didn't let go until we reached the school.

"Neat." "Yeah bro." Zayn and Liam excused themselves to go meet up with their friends.

"Who are you looking for?" I asked Jaihne. She had been eye-ing the whole area as if there was someone she was going to meet there. _Oh_! She was going to meet someone there! We were both going to meet several people there. Jade, Alicia and Leila were supposed to be there.

I started looking for Leila and then I saw somebody's hair. Goldy-brown. It took me seconds to realise who it was. _JUSTIN_. Justin Beiber, the most popular boy in school. He'd recently broken up with _Slutena Hoemez_ and all the girl's wanted a chance with him. Especially Leila and Jade. They'd recently had a fight about who would win him over.

Both girl's decided that the girl he asks to dance with him tonight would be allowed to date him. I reminded them regularly that he might ask neither of them but they wouldn't listen. I decided to just let it go and let them live in their imaginary world.

I honestly think Justin and Jade have a better chance because she is completely obsessed with him and I think he might take advantage of that. Yet Leila is gorgeous so any guy would be lucky to have her.

After 10 minutes I gave up and walked over to the boys. On my way I saw something really weird.

_Reeve._

What was he doing there? Comic - Con wasn't until June and he was wearing a _Batman_ costume that didn't really compliment his figure. Then I remembered. Some of the kids who didn't have dates decided to rebel and wear cartoon character costumes.

I was to busy concentrating on those dudes my hand got caught in a plant and I started bleeding. I was so embarrassed when Reeve came over. He looked at my arm and said, "Damn girl that looks nasty."

"Isn't this the part where you strip of your clothes and save me?"

"If you wanted me to take my clothes off you should have just asked." He chuckled and fixed me up then I was off.

I walked some more and saw Vin Diesel and Alicia arm in arm. They looked completely in love and they looked like they were about to kiss. _EW._

Once again I saw the hair of the great Beiber. He was on the dance floor… but with who? JADE. _Oh my god she looks amazing. _Her hair was all tied up and she wore a lot of make up.

"Poor Leila." I whispered to myself when suddenly I saw her giggling with Dave Franco. That guy is _HOT._

I started looking around for Jaihne and then someone's hand brushed against mine, Liam. He looked down at me with brown eyes. "Hey there. I've been looking for you." "You have?" "Yep."

He took my hand in his and held so close as if it was something so fragile and delicate as if it might break if handled to hard. "I wanted to show you something," He started leading me to the balcony "here we are."

"Woah, Liam this is beautiful…" The sky was black but millions of little stars shone in the darkness. Just like diamonds in the sky ;). "I knew you would like it. The pretty stars remind me of you." The back of his hand brushed against my skin. "Oh Liam I-" Before I could finish my sentence he cupped his hands around my face and kissed me.

**Lool guys that's it c: I hope you liked it. It's my first fan fiction declaring my love for Liam Payne. :D Acknowledgements:**

**Jade, Jaihne, Leila, Alicia, Reeve, Mia :P lol guys.**

**This is dedicated to Jade Jansen and her dying love for Justin Beiber 3.**


End file.
